


But Do They Kiss?

by fuzzballsheltiepants



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, missing each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/pseuds/fuzzballsheltiepants
Summary: A collection of Tumblr prompts about kissing





	But Do They Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is thanks to @tntwme, who prompted: A kiss as a promise.
> 
> This one could be considered a prequel to Back to the Start, in an ironic kind of way.

_1:29 p.m._

Neil’s flight left in two hours, the latest possible one he could take and not earn Wymack’s wrath.  They had to leave for Logan if he was going to make it on time, but Andrew hooked his ankle around Nel’s calf to hold him in place.  Neil let himself melt back against him.

_Just another minute.  Just one more._

“I can’t believe I won’t see you again for months,” he murmured into Andrew’s neck.

“You just survived four months, you can do it again.”

But Andrew shivered as Neil grazed his neck with his nose, then his lips, and when Neil pulled away there was something deep in those hazel eyes that he had never seen before.  He wanted to hold on, tighter, tighter, until he couldn’t tell where he ended and Andrew began.  Instead he squeezed his eyes tight for the count of one, two, three, then released Andrew’s hoodie and got to his feet.

The car ride was quiet.  Neil’s head was buzzing uselessly, unable to hold onto a coherent thought for more than a few seconds.  Andrew’s hands, strong and calloused and flecked with tiny scars.  The faint light of dawn seeping through the windows, paler here than at Palmetto; the way it delicately traced across Andrew’s face, relaxed in sleep into something beautiful.  Andrew’s voice calling his name, sending a ball up the court where no one but Neil could possibly catch it.

Too soon, they were pulling up to Departures.  Andrew pulled up to the curb and hit the hazard lights.  Neil undid his seatbelt, but couldn’t make himself reach for the door.  He had once counted his remaining days down to zero, had walked away from Andrew and the Foxes knowing this was the end of the line. But the reset button had been hit on his life, and now time was something he actually had.  This should be easy.  They had done this already, with Skype and texting and late night phone calls, with watching each others’ games and reading the press clippings.  Neil had Andrew’s old PSU sweatshirt tucked into his bag, and the taste of him on his tongue.  

This should be easy.

He took a shuddering breath.  “Don’t forget me while I’m gone,” he said, trying for lightness.

Andrew’s mouth tightened, but there was an amused glint in his eyes.  “I’m not the one who needs to worry about that.”

Neil leaned across the console, feeling just the tiniest bit lighter.  Andrew reached up, cupping Neil’s jaw in his hands, fingers toying lightly with the short hairs at the back of his head before pulling him in.  

Even though he didn’t have Andrew’s perfect memory, he could never forget this.  The heat of Andrew’s mouth, the faint graze of his teeth, the slide of his tongue. Every second of it a question and a promise, one Neil knew Andrew would never break.   _I won’t forget you._  His eyes burned. Here, here in this moment he was safe; he could take the memory of this with him.  

A car honked behind them, and Neil flinched at the sharp sound.  He gave himself a moment to rest his forehead against Andrew’s, relishing their shared breath for just one second longer.  With a shuddering sigh he pulled away, his lips quirking up against his will at the way Andrew’s fingers twitched to hold him in place.

“I’ll watch your game tonight,” Neil said, and laughed, a true laugh, at the flat look Andrew gave him in response.  

The weight of the duffel on his shoulder was a familiar one; the pull of walking away from the one thing that mattered most in the world was too. But this time, there Andrew’s unbreakable promise.  

He shifted the bag a little and headed towards security, warmth blooming in his chest.


End file.
